Perrin Aybara
Perrin Aybara is a young man from the Two Rivers district of Andor. He has broad shoulders and somewhat shaggy hair, and is very well built from his work as a blacksmith's apprentice. Youth Perrin is a broad-shouldered, shaggy-haired man who was training to be a blacksmith before being forced to leave Emond's Field with Moiraine Damodred and his friends. When they became separated from the group, Perrin and Egwene al'Vere were attempting to get to Caemlyn when they met a man in the woods named Elyas Machera. Elyas was a Wolfbrother, a man who had wolf-like abilities and could speak with them telepathically. He recognized the latent ability in Perrin as well, and introduced him to a pack of wolves, which included Hopper and Dapple. Perrin's wolf name is Young Bull. Wolfbrother Communicating with the wolves changed Perrin somewhat. The irises of his eyes are now gold; he can see, hear and smell better than any man, even to the point of smelling the emotions people are feeling. He can communicate in a form of telepathy with other wolves, summoning them to battle. He can also enter the World of Dreams easily. On top of this, he is ta'veren, like his childhood friends Rand al'Thor and Matrim Cauthon.'' While following Rand's trail to Tear with Moiraine Sedai, Lan Mandragoran, and the Ogier Loial, he met a man in a small town whose brother was a Wolfbrother. Perrin went to see this man, who had to be locked in a shed and was dangerous to everyone. The man had gone too far with his abilities and forgotten his human side. He acted as if, and believed he was, a wolf. Perrin fears the same fate, although he has so far kept his powers in check. Also on that journey, he met a young Saldaean woman, a Hunter of the Horn who called herself Faile; in the Old Tongue, this name of choice meant "falcon". This bothered Perrin immensely, due to a viewing by Min Farshaw that he would meet a hawk and falcon, both female, who would 'perch on his shoulders'. Back to the Two Rivers Soon after Perrin decided to investigate rumors that Whitecloaks had been terrorizing the Two Rivers. With Loial, Faile, and his Aiel friends Gaul, Bain and Chiad, they set out to Emond's Field to find Perrin's family dead, and not only Whitecloaks, but Trollocs in the area. He united the Two Rivers region and repelled both forces; for this, he became known as Lord Perrin Goldeneyes, much to his consternation. After his honeymoon, he felt ta'verens pull and raised an army and led them to help Rand, taking part in the battle of Dumai's Wells. Again, his revulsion at having to do battle with his axe did not stop him from doing his duty, but he has regretted the bloodshed ever since. Rand then sent Perrin and his Two Rivers men with Berelain and her Mayeners, the Aiel Wise Ones, Aes Sedai and two Asha'man to find Masema, the so called Prophet of the Dragon in Ghealdan and bring him to Rand. The task was harder than expected, especially since Masema insisted on bringing his own army, and Perrin was attacked by the rogue Shaido Aiel, and Faile taken captive. Current Events Perrin, like Rand and Mat, has found himself in ever-increasing positions of authority. In the Two Rivers, he stepped up because he simply knew what to do; but his people wanted a leader, and he became it. His obvious favor with the Lord Dragon and stout-hearted common sense have since won the respect of many. He is the only one of the three men to be married (though Faile remains childless), but, on the whole, he has changed little from the day he left Emond's Field. Aside from leading his childhood friends to their deaths and keeping Rand sane and humane, his greatest challenge is in fending off Berelain sur Paendrag, the leader of the city-state of Mayene who has set her sights on him; she is forward enough to embarrass him, he is too polite to simply turn her down, and Faile looks on with jealousy and frustration at her husband's apparent humoring of this interloper. Rand, oblivious to this, persists in flinging the three together on various assignments. References Perrin appears to be mostly based on the Slavic god Perun. Other Notes It is interesting to note that Perrin was a main character in the beginning of the series, but dropped off the radar completely for The Fires of Heaven (later, each of the three ta'veren would do so: Mat in The Path of Daggers and Rand in most of Winter's Heart). Category:Two Rivers Category:Axes Category:ta'veren Category:Wolfbrothers Category:Nobility Category:Married men